


By the Rivers of Sank

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Trowa go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Rivers of Sank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/). For challenge # 98, Walk Away.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta.

"It's cold."

Trowa rolled his eyes and kept staring at Quatre.

Meanwhile, Quatre had taken his toe out of the water and was shaking his head slowly. "It isn't that warm," he said, and took half a step back. "I think I'll just wait for you under the tree."

With a shrug, Trowa turned his back to Quatre and swam away, heading for the small waterfall. The water wasn't very deep, and close to the waterfall it was shallow enough for Trowa to stand, keeping his torso out of the water. He moved beneath the spray and closed his eyes, letting the water bathe him, and then used his fingers to comb his hair out of his face.

After a few minutes he stepped out of the waterfall and looked around, searching for Quatre. He wasn't under the tree or anywhere else Trowa could see. It took a moment for him to see a blurred figure, swimming under the water towards him. Trowa smiled. He knew Quatre wouldn't be able to stay away, no matter how cold the water was.

A blond head finally emerged from the surface, inches away from Trowa.

"I thought you were cold," said Trowa casually.

"I am." The look in Quatre's face was nothing less than predatory. "You'll have to warm me up."

"The others are around. They might see us."

It was their vacation. Three days with the other pilots and Relena in a small private cottage in Sank. Quatre and Relena, being high profile personalities, had made sure the nearest town was at least a day away. However, the others were still around and they could come to the river any minute.

Quatre snorted. "After catching Duo and Heero in the stables, and Wufei and Relena in the wine cellar, I think we've earned the right to do as we please."

It was hard to say no to Quatre, especially when there were small droplets of water on Quatre's lips, just waiting to be licked. Trowa leaned forward and used his tongue to lick the water away.

Under the water, Quatre's hands were traveling down Trowa's trunks. One hand grabbed Trowa's cock while the other pulled the trunks down. Trowa didn't protest. He was too busy kissing Quatre, enjoying the mixed feelings of Quatre's cold lips and hot mouth.

Getting Quatre out of his own trunks was remarkably easy. Trowa grabbed Quatre's cock in one hand, noticing that Quatre was only half hard.

"I told you I was cold," said Quatre after breaking the kiss. Trowa smiled. That could be easily arranged.

Quatre's hands were still teasing Trowa but they were moving slower, giving Trowa time to catch up. It took longer than usual but soon enough Quatre was as hard as Trowa and they were both touching each other more desperately, and breathing rapidly.

With his mouth open, eyes closed and head slightly turned upwards, Quatre was a vision, a tempting vision Trowa needed to possess. Without slowing the rhythm of his hands, Trowa leaned towards his lover and pressed his lips to Quatre's neck. He licked the water from Quatre's skin, tasting and claiming. There was a small gasp and then Trowa could feel Quatre going soft in his hand. He smiled but never stopped licking, never stopped tasting, and Quatre never stopped touching.

Trowa didn't know how long he held and kissed Quatre before giving a gasp of his own and going over the edge.

But Trowa did notice Duo and Heero standing by the river, mouths slightly open, staring at Quatre and him. They stared at each other for a whole minute before Heero and Duo blinked and walked away.

"Now we are even," Quatre said with a laugh.

"Don't forget Relena and Wufei."

Quatre smirked. "We'll get them later."

Trowa smiled. He was looking forward to it.

 

\- The end -


End file.
